How We END This Way?
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: PRESENT Before MY LONG HIATUS/ Dua hati yg terluka bertaut dalam tali kasih berbalut tabu dunia/ Dan pada akhirnya mereka sendirilah yang harus memilih. Sebuah jalan dimana akhir dari apa yang telah di pilih/ HOW WE END THIS WAY?/ Pair : Only HaeHyuk / Hurt/ Angst/ Tears(?)/ Sedikit Note dari author di Dalam/ RnR and Enjoy Please


.

. .

. . .

Jengah itu kembali melingkupi jiwa saat usai mereka tak lagi sama seperti hari-hari yang telah banyak berlalu. Terjebak dalam pusaran kelam berkedok nama cinta membuat jiwa mereka terbuai dengan semua pesona yang di suguhkan sang _dewa amor_.

Namun sekali lagi, jiwa mereka bergolak atas tuntutan kehidupan yang mengharuskan dua hati melanjutkan lajur alur generasi. Dan pada akhirnya mereka sendirilah yang harus memilih. Sebuah jalan dimana akhir dari apa yang telah di pilih.

_How we end this way..? _

. . .

. .

.

** ONESHOT **

Title** :**

_**How we end this way?**_

.

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

.

Rate :

**T**

.

Pairing :

***only***

**HaeHyuk**

.

Genre :

**Romance**

**Fluff**

.

**WARNING.!**

**.**

**This is BL / Boys love**

**OOC**

**(Out Of Character)**

**No BETA**

**Miss Typo(s)**

**.**

**All Cast Is ****Not Mine****.**

**They're ****owned by themselves**** and God.**

**I just ****lend their name's**** for the necessity of this story**

**.**

**It Just a Fiction**

**So please, Be mature.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER **

**This is My OWN Story**

**.**

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY ****WITHOUT MY PERMISSION****!**

**And .. ****DON'T GIVE BASHING OR FLAME**** IN MY FICTION or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!**

**JUST CLICK [X] or {close} OKAY..?**

**.**

**.**

**_Let's Begin_**

**.**

**.**

Senin ini tak ada yang berbeda dengan senin-senin sebelumnya. Tumpukan jadwal manggung mulai dari musik show, hingga acara _off air _kembali menjadi ritual harian seorang lelaki yang telah mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai seorang publik figur.

Sebut dirinya dengan Eunhyuk. Salah seorang member dari group vokal band yang telah dikenal seantero Korea - atau bahkan kini telah mencakup jagat dunia. Lelaki yang hobi mengonta-ganti warna rambutnya itu kini tengah duduk jengah dalam van yang akan mengantarnya untuk melakukan jadwal yang seakan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Merasa jenuh dengan pemandangan disekitarnya, Eunhyuk memilih untuk meraih ponselnya. Matanya bersinar redup saat melihat sebuah pesan yang baru saja dikirim seseorang beberapa menit yang lalu. Seseorang yang beberapa tahun terakhir mengisi ruang di hatinya. _Lee Donghae._

Namun alih - alih membalas pesan singkat tersebut, Eunhyuk justru memilih untuk mematikan ponselnya. Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran jok mobil. Matanya terpejam saat gemuruh kalut kembali menyambangi batinnya.

Angannya terbang ke sepenggal scene dalam kehidupannya yang terjadi sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

.

_. . . Flashback . . . _

_._

_"Wae umma? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruh Hyukkie kemari?" tanya Eunhyuk yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu tempat tinggal kedua orang tuanya yang ia belikan akhir tahun yang lalu. _

_"Kemarilah Hyuk, duduklah disini," ujar wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibu Eunhyuk tersebut. _

_"Waeyyo? Apa ada masalah di TLJ?" tanya lelaki bertubuh kurus itu - khawatir. _

_"Aniya. Tak ada apa-apa di TLJ," ujar nyonya Lee sembari mengelus kepala anaknya, "-kau ingat berapa usiamu, Hyuk?" _

_"Tentu umma. Beberapa bulan yang lalu kita baru saja merayakan pertambahan usiaku yang ke-29, kan? Apa umma lupa?" jawab Eunhyuk sembari mempoutkan bibirnya - berpura-pura kesal. _

_"Aniya. Bagaimana mungkin umma melupakan usia anak umma yang paling tampan ini, huh?" nyonya Lee kembali mengelus lembut rambut putranya, _

_"-itu berarti tahun depan kau akan melaksanakan __kewajibanmu__ kan, Hyuk?"_

_Hening. _

_Hanya itu yang terjadi dalam ruang tamu keluarga Lee tersebut. Sedangkan pelaku yang harusnya menjawab pertanyaan tadi hanya duduk diam dalam bekapan bisu. Ia tahu jika ia memang harus melakukan kewajibannya untuk negara – tahun depan. Hanya saja, ia masih belum ingin mengungkit hal yang termasuk dalam daftar 'sensitif' – untuk saat ini._

_Seakan mengerti suasana hati sang anak yang tiba – tiba berubah karena pertanyaannya tadi, nyonya Lee segera meraih tangan sang anak dan mulai mengenggamnya lembut._

"_Umma tahu jika hal ini mungkin sangat mengganggu dirimu, Hyukkie," wanita paruh baya itu bertutur, _

"_-tapi kau tetap wajib untuk melaksanakannya. Kau salah satu warga Negara yang baik, bukan?" sembari tersenyum lembut._

"_Aku tahu, umma. Mau bagaimanapun, aku harus tetap melakukan wajib militer. Sebagiamana kewajiban seorang namja pada umumnya," tutur Eunhyuk – lirih._

"_Berbicara tentang kewajibanmu, sudah seharusnya kau mulai memikirkan hidupmu, Hyukkie,"_

_Seorang wanita muda muncul dari arah dapur dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangannya. Sedetik berikutnya, minuman menyegarkan itu sudah berada di genggaman Eunhyuk. Sedangkan wanita yang tak lain adalah kakak perempuan Eunhyuk itu memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang terletak berseberangan dengan sofa yang tengah di duduki sang umma dan adiknya._

"_Maksud, noona?" alis Eunhyuk bertaut bingung akan pernyataan ambigu dari kakak perempuannya._

"_Apalagi maksud noona jika bukan menyuruhmu untuk segera 'serius' mencari pendamping hidup," tutur wanita single itu penuh arti._

_Untuk sepersekian detik mata Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget. Ia sangat paham apa yang tengah di maksud oleh noona nya. Wanita yang hanya berjarak beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Eunhyuk itu telah mengetahui 'hubungannya' dengan rekan sepekerjaannya – Donghae. Awalnya, hal itu benar – benar membuat Eunhyuk takut. Ia takut kedua orang tuanya akan tahu perihal hubungannya dengan lelaki asal Mokpo tersebut._

_Namun yang terjadi justru berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia takutkan. Sang noona hanya memintanya untuk lebih berhati – hati dalam menjaga rahasianya. Tapi sungguh, ia tahu apa yang di pikiran sang noona sebenarnya. Ia sendiri juga tahu, jika saat seperti ini akan tiba. Tapi sayangnya, ia masih belum memikirkan 'jalan' apa yang akan ia pilih nantinya._

"_Umma tahu jika kau selalu sibuk dengan urusan group mu," nyonya Lee mengelus lembut punggung tangan Eunhyuk,_

"_-tapi bagiamapun kau juga harus memikirkan rencana untuk masa depanmu, Hyuk. Bukankah kau ingin memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia nantinya?"_

_Pertanyaan sang umma bagaikan sembilu tersendiri bagi hati Eunhyuk. Ya, dia masih ingat bagiamana dulu ia pernah berangan memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dengan aegya – aegya yang meramaikan hari – harinya. Tapi, akankah itu terwujud?_

"_Mulai sekarang kau harus mencari pendamping hidupmu dengan 'serius', Hyuk. Usiamu sudah tak lagi muda," timpal sang noona._

_Ya, noona nya benar. Ia sudah tak lagi semuda dulu. Ia harus memilih jalan untuk masa depannya. Bagaimanapun ia harus memikirkan masa depannya dengan serius._

"_Aku tahu, umma, noona. Aku tahu itu," Eunhyuk tertunduk dalam._

'_hanya saja aku masih belum tahu harus bertindak seperti apa,'_

_._

_. . . End Flashback . . ._

* * *

_. . ._

_. ._

_**How we end this way?**_

. .

. . .

* * *

Acara music show telah barakhir. Kini semua pengisi acara tengah di ruang _wardrobe _untuk berkemas. Di sudut ruangan yang biasa di gunakan para bintang panggung itu untuk make up ataupun berganti pakaian, Eunhyuk tengah duduk berselonjor dengan mata terpejam. Entahlah, seharian ini pikirannya terasa diaduk - aduk oleh _gamang_ yang tengah melanda hati lelaki bertubuh _skinny_ itu.

"_Eunhyuk-ah, gwenchana?_"

Suara seorang lelaki yang ia tahu adalah Kangin mengintrupsi tubuh Eunhyuk untuk membuka matanya. Lelaki berbadan kekar itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut muka khawatir yang teramat jelas.

"_Gwenchana, hyung. _Aku hanya sedikit lelah," Eunhyuk mengusap kasar wajahnya,

"-sedikit istirahat _mungkin_ akan membuatku lebih baik," sebelum berujar sembari tersenyum – berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran _hyung_ nya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Selesai ini, cepatlah kembali ke dorm dan beristirahat," Kangin berujar tegas,

"-aku dan beberapa member yang lain masih ada jadwal. Kau bisa pulang dengan Donghae, Siwon atau ikut semobil bersama Kyuhyun dan Shindong," sebelum menepuk pundak Eunhyuk pelan kemudian berlalu.

Sesaat setelah Kangin berlalu, Eunhyuk memilih kembali memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di tembok dekat jendela. Kalut di dalam pikirannya masih belum bisa reda hingga saat ini. Ia masih terlalu bingung memilih jalan yang harus di tempuhya nanti. Ia menyanyangi Donghae. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi di sisi yang lain ia tahu, bahkan paham, jika apa yang di tempuh oleh dirinya dan Donghae adalah sesuatu yang _salah_.

Tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri, jika ia sangat merasa nyaman bersama Donghae. Walau terkadang ia lebih banyak harus mengalah dengan sifat Donghae yang begitu _labil_ dan _kekanakan_. Namun, justru hal itulah yang membuat hari – harinya yang semula sepi menjadi terasa berbeda. Keduanya sama – sama memilih jalan ini dengan satu pengalaman yang sama. _Patah hati_.

Sayup – sayup Eunhyuk mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat di hafalnya. Matanya terbuka, dan benar saja jika Donghae baru saja memasuki ruang _wardrobe _tempat diri Eunhyuk berada. Mata keduanya sempat beradu padang dalam pancaran sendu untuk sesaat sebelum Eunhyuk mengalihkan padangannya pada seseorang yang lain. Donghae berjalan mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memanggil lelaki tinggi yang tak lain adalah Siwon.

"_Ma Si,_ aku pulang bersama dengan mu, tak apa?"

"_Eh?_ Kau tak bawa mobil, _hyung_?" tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk.

"_Ani._ Tadi aku kurang enak badan. Jadi aku berangkat dengan _manager hyung_. Lalu bagiamana? Boleh aku menumpang?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi – _tak memperdulikan seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan keduanya di belakang punggungnya._

"_Geure, _kau bisa pulang bersama ku, _hyung_," timpal Siwon sembari tersenyum.

"_Cha,_ lebih baik kita segera pulang. Aku ingin segera beristirahat," ujar Eunhyuk sembari menyeret lengan Siwon dan meraih tasnya yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Siwon yang bingung, hanya mampu mengikuti apa yang Eunhyuk mau. Ia sempat menatap ke arah Donghae yang semenjak tadi di belakang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan _aku – tak – tahu – apa – apa – hyung_ sebelum kemudian menghilang di balik pintu keluar bersama Eunhyuk. Donghae sendiri hanya bisa berdiri dalam diam di tengah lalu lalang orang di ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu.

Pikirannya berkecamuk antara kecewa, kesal bahkan sakit. Beberapa orang yang menyapanya hanya ia balas dengan sebuah senyum yang terlihat begitu miris untuk paras tampannya.

'_Wae hyukkie? Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?'_

* * *

_. . ._

_. ._

_**How we end this way?**_

. .

. . .

* * *

Di lain tempat, Eunhyuk tengah memandang kosong secangkir _coffee_ di hadapannya. Tak jarang ia menatap jenuh lalu lalang mobil dari balik jendela toko. _Toko?_ Ya, saat ini Eunhyuk dan Siwon tengah berada di sebuah _coffee shop_ yang sering di kunjungi Siwon.

Bukan untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang tengah lelah, Eunhyuk sendiri yang meminta Siwon untuk menemaninya sejenak _café _itu. Namun, sudah hampir setengah jam keduanya – _atau lebih tepatnya Eunhyuk_ – diam dalam keheningan.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, _hyung_?"

"Masalah? _Molla, Siwon-ah_," jawab Eunhyuk dengan hembusan nafas berat dan mulai meminum minumannya.

"Seingatku kau paling tidak bisa meminum sesuatu yang pahit, _hyung_. Dan sekarang kau malah memesan _Americano_," Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Siwon,

"-kupikir ini pasti karena sesuatu yang sangat, , _rumit_," saat namja di hadapannya mulai _beralibi_.

"Kau terlalu sensitive, _Siwon-ah_,"

"Kau bertengkar dengan Donghae, kan?" potong Siwon cepat.

"Aku? Bahkan aku tak bertemu secara langsung dengannya beberapa hari ini. Kau ang-"

"Anggap perkataanku benar," potong Siwon lagi, "-apa dia sudah _menceritakannya_ padamu?"

"Cerita? _Mworago?"_ tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ah, dia belum cerita padamu rupanya _hyung_," Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Cerita apa?"

"Akan lebih baik jika Donghae sendiri yang menceritakannya padamu," jelas Siwon.

"Jika begitu, maka tak akan pernah terjadi," Eunhyuk kembali menatap kosong cangkirnya.

Siwon dapat merasakan jika sesuatu yang rumit kini tengah mendera kedua _hyung_ yang teramat dekat dengannya itu. Ia tahu semua tentang Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Jujur, ia tak bisa melarang apa yang telah kedua _hyung_ nya itu pilih. Walau dia adalah seorang yang taat beribadah, tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan situasi yang tengah membelit kedua lelaki tersebut.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sama – sama terjebak. Terjebak dalam pusaran emosi yang mengatas namakan _cinta_. Ia yakin jika kedua _hyung _nya itu masih _tertarik_ dengan seorang wanita. Hanya saja, mungkin _untuk saat ini_ mereka lebih menikmati apa yang telah keduanya pilih. Ia tak mungkin menyalahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Bagaimanapun, _cinta tak pernah mengenal batasan_. Bahkan untuk sebuah _batas yang paling tabu sekalipun_.

"Berjanjilah padaku jika kau tak akan marah pada Donghae setelah ini, _hyung_," Siwon menatap lurus ke arah Eunhyuk. Dan sebuah anggukan _submatif_ pun jadi jawaban untuk pria berbadan kekar itu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Donghae pulang ke rumahnya di _Mokpo_. Ibunya yang menyuruhnya datang untuk menghadiri pertunangan _hyung_ nya – _Donghwa hyung_," Eunhyuk menatap Siwon seakan menyuruh lelaki berlesung pipi itu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sepulang dari sana, ia mengajakku bertemu dan menceritakan sesuatu dari ibunya yang membuatnya sedikit – _frustasi_,"

Kedua alis Eunhyuk bertaut seolah mengekspresikan emosi sang pemilik yang kini tengah di landa rasa penasaran atas cerita Siwon. Dan seakan mengerti hal itu, Siwon memilih menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali meneruskan ceritanya.

"-_nyonya Lee_ memintanya untuk segera mencari _yeoja_ sebagai, , , _pendamping hidupnya_,"

Tatapan kosong dari manik Eunhyuk seolah menjadi sebuah ekspresi _terlarang_ bagi Siwon. Bukan, bukan reaksi seperti ini yang Siwon prediksi. Ia mengira Eunhyuk akan kaget atau parahnya ia akan menangis di tempat. Namun yang ia lihat justru lebih – _miris._

Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong yang terasa begitu _hampa_. Seolah raga yang sering terlihat bergerak lincah di atas panggung itu tengah kehilangan jiwanya untuk sesaat. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Siwon merasakan gejolak emosi yang tersembunyi di balik manik yang berpancar redup di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku yakin kau tahu hal ini suatu saat akan terjadi, _hyung_," Siwon masih menatap Eunhyuk yang kini kembali menatap sendu cangkirnya.

"-tapi kumohon, jangan pernah kau merubah apapun di antara kalian nantinya. Bukankah kalian adalah _sahabat_?"

Sejenak dada Eunhyuk terasa ngilu karena denyut jantungnya yang berpacu terlalu keras akibat pertanyaan ambigu dari Siwon. Tapi benar, Donghae adalah _sahabat_ nya – _jauh sebelum keduanya menjalin hubungan_.

Ia tahu, saat seperti ini akan tiba. Siap atau tidak, pada akhirnya ia pasti di hadapkan dengan pilihan yang pada akhirnya akan memisahkan dirinya dan Donghae. Ia tahu jika semua yang ia jalani bersama pemuda _brunette_ itu adalah sesuatu yang – _semu_. Sekeras apapun ia bertahan, pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang akan hancur ketika _kenyataan_ menerjangnya.

"_Hyung_~"

Panggilan Siwon seakan menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari ambang angan yang membekap pikirannya. Ia memberikan seulas senyum tipis yang terlihat begitu mengiris hati bagi Siwon.

"_Gwenchana, siwon-ah," _Eunhyuk masih tetap tersenyum,

"-aku tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Dan mau tak mau, _aku harus menerimanya_,"

Siwon menggeser tempat duduknya dan segera meraih bahu Eunhyuk ke dalam dekapan dari samping. Ia hanya ingin memberi semangat pada lelaki yang selalu perhatian padanya tersebut. Walau ia terlihat seperti pribadi yang _cuek_ saat diluar. Tapi sesungguhnya, lelaki penggila _dance_ itu adalah sosok yang perhatian dan tulus. Oleh karena itu, Siwon sangat tak ingin melihat salah satu sosok yang di sayanginya itu _terluka_.

'_aku akan menerimanya. Demi masa depan ku juga, , , Donghae,'_

* * *

**. . .**

**. .**

_**How we end this way?**_

_**. .**_

_**. . .**_

* * *

Eunhyuk baru saja memasuki dorm yang tak lama Siwon juga menyusul di belakangnya. Tubuh lelaki pemilik gusi yang indah itu menegang tatkala pandangannya menangkap sosok Donghae yang tengah menatap kedatangannya dari sofa ruang tamu – _tempat dirinya duduk_. Tatapan namja pecinta ikan itu begitu tajam. Seolah mampu melubangi kepala Eunhyuk detik itu juga.

Banyak emosi bergelut dari pandangan keduanya. Kecewa, marah bahkan penyesalan seakan tersirat dalam tatapan kedua lelaki yang saling _bertaut_dalam perasaan yang sama itu. Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton dari kegiatan _adu emosi_ yang di lakukan kedua _hyung _nya itu segera _berdehem_ pelan sebelum akhirnya buka suara.

"Kau sudah kembali, _hyung_?" tanya Siwon – _basa-basi_.

"Tentu. Bahkan jauh sebelum _kalian _datang," ucap Donghae penuh penekanan – _tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Eunhyuk_.

Siwon hanya mampu menghela nafas berat. Ini dia sifat Donghae yang – _mungkin _ – paling menyebalkan. _Pencemburu_. Siwon hanya tak habis pikir, mengapa Donghae bisa cemburu terhadapnya. Padahal sudah jelas, jika Eunhyuk _hanya _miliknya.

"_Hyung_, aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Kita perlu bicara, _Hyuk_," Donghae berdiri dan menghampiri Eunhyuk tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Siwon.

Lelaki _brunette_ itu menarik kasar lengan Eunhyuk dan segera melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Eunhyuk. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar dentuman keras pintu tertutup dari arah kamar bertuliskan _Myeolchi_ itu. Siwon hendak bergegas menghampiri kamar tersebut hingga sebuah tangan mengintrupsi pergerakannya.

"Biarkan mereka, _Hyung_," Kyuhyun – yang baru keluar dari kamar – berujar tanpa menatap Siwon,

"-biar mereka menyelesaikan apa yang tengah mereka hadapi,"

Pandangan lelaki bertubuh tegap itu menyendu. _Maknae_ nya benar, ia tak seharusnya ikut campur terlalu jauh urusan pribadi kedua _hyung_ nya itu. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah pihak lain yang tak memiliki hak apa – apa selain memberi nasehat pada mereka.

Di lain tempat, dua lelaki yang menjadi pusat _problema _Siwon tengah _tergulung_ dalam keheningan. Donghae menatap tajam sosok yang tengah membelakangi dirinya. _Namja _berparas tampan itu berusaha mengendalikan deru emosi yang semakin bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti sosok di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menghidariku?"

Pertanyaan berirama datar itu bagai pedang yang mulai menghujam jantung Eunhyuk. Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu hanya diam dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Posisinya yang sedang membelakangi Donghae, memungkinkan baginya untuk menyembunyikan sejenak raut gelisah yang tak mungkin lagi ia bendung.

"Aku tak menghindar darimu, Hae," Eunhyuk mulai bicara, "-itu hanya perasaanmu saja,"

Kedua alis Donghae bertaut seakan membiaskan hatinya yang tengah bingung dan bercampur – _marah._

"Perasaanku saja kau bilang?" Donghae mulai menaikkan intonasi suaranya,

"-menghindar dariku hampir lebih dari seminggu, tak menjawab semua telponku bahkan pesan sekalipun. Apa itu bukan namanya MENGHINDAR LEE HYUKJAE?"

Eunhyuk menegang seketika. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Donghae membentaknya. Mungkin lelaki _brunette_ itu sering menggunakan nada tinggi saat bersama member yang lain. Tapi tidak kepada dirinya. Untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya, tubuh ringkih itu mulai bergetar pelan. Donghae yang melihat hal itu, meraih bahu Eunhyuk dan membalikkan tubuh _namja_ tersebut.

Wajah yang biasanya terhiasi _gummy smile_ itu tertunduk dalam. Donghae meraih dagu Eunhyuk pelan. Obsidannya menyendu saat melihat bias wajah orang terkasihnya yang terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini. Jemari panjangnya perlahan membelai lembut pelipis kanan Eunhyuk.

"Katakan, kenapa kau menghidar dariku, _Hyukkie_?" ucap Donghae lembut.

Pertahanan yang berusaha Eunhyuk bendung, akhirnya runtuh juga saat maniknya seakan tenggelam dalam tatapan sendu nan lembut milik lelaki di hadapannya. Air matanya meluncur bebas tanpa mampu ia cegah. Ia menangis dan Donghae perlahan mendekap hangat tubuhnya yang bergetar pelan.

"Sssst, _uljima. _Kau tahu aku paling benci jika melihat kau menangis kan?" Donghae membelai lembut punggung Eunhyuk.

Air mata Eunhyuk seolah tak ingin cepat berhenti. Kristal bening itu masih terus mengalir seiring kalut sang empunya yang masih belum juga mereda.

"Aku hanya tak ingin, , , _kehilangmu, Hae,_" bisik Eunhyuk pelan – _bahkan nyaris tak terdengar_.

Namun suara parau yang begitu pelan itu masih tertangkap pendengar Donghae. Dan seketika itu pula tubuh pemuda berbadan kekar itu menegang. Tapi ia tak ingin turut _bergabung_ dengan seseorang dalam pelukannya. Ia memang seseorang yang _sensitif_. Namun ia paham ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk terjebak dalam tangis.

"Kau bicara apa, _Hyukkie_," ujar Donghae – _berusaha tak memahami keadaan_.

Eunhyuk melepas pelan tubuhnya dari rengkuhan Donghae. Matanya sedikit sembab dengan sisa air mata yang bahkan belum mongering sama sekali.

"Aku sudah tahu, _Hae_,"

Obsidian sendu itu terbelalak. Namun sedetik berikutnya kembali menyendu saat ia mulai meraih wajah Eunhyuk dalam _tangkupan_ hangat kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Listen_, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, _Hyuk_. Kita akan terus bersama. Tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku akan tetap di sampingmu," ujar Donghae tegas.

Manik kelam Eunhyuk kembali terlapisi kristal bening. Dadanya semakin ngilu saat ia menatap mata Donghae yang seolah menyeretnya dalam pusaran emosi yang begitu dalam. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum meraih tangan Donghae yang berada di wajahnya dan membawanya ke dalam genggaman hangat di atas pangkuannya.

"Tapi kita tak mungkin terus, , , _bersama_,"

Iris _hazel_ itu membesar pendengar perkataan kalem yang baru ia dengar. Lelaki di hadapannya hanya diam dan genggaman pada kedua tangan terasa semakin erat. Donghae seakan turut merasakan gejolak emosi yang tengah mendera lelaki di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyuk?"_

Eunhyuk menguatkan hatinya agar mampu menatap langsung lelaki di hadapannya itu. Seulas senyum tipis - _yang terasa begitu miris di mata Donghae _– ia torehkan sebelum kembali berujar dengan kristal yang semakin tebal melapisi manik pengelihatannya.

"Kau dan aku, _tak mungkin_ bersama selamanya_, Hae_," Donghae masih _termangu_ tanpa memberi respon,

"-sekuat apapun perasaan kita, semua itu _tak akan cukup_ untuk menghadapi realita. Kita sudah tak lagi muda, _Hae_. Pada akhirnya, waktu yang akan membuat kita berpisah,"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan begitu _dalam_. Mencoba mencari titik yang ia anggap sebagai _keraguan_. Namun _sial_, ia tak mendapati titik yang ia harapkan. _Orbs_ yang selalu menenangkannya itu kini memandanganya dengan gurat keseriusan yang _amat_ sulit untuk di patahkan. Dan hal itu membuat dadanya terasa ngilu – _bak tersayat sembilu_.

"_Wae hyukkie? Wae?"_

Seakan tak mampu mengatakan apapun, Donghae hanya mampu menyuarakan tiga kata yang bahkan terpenggal dengan helaan nafasnya yang seolah tercekat. Eunhyuk menatap sendu _namja_ yang kini menarik tangan dari genggamannya. Lelaki _brunette _itu _beringsut_ mundur dengan tatapan penuh ketidak percayaan.

"Aku yakin kau tahu _kenapa _aku begini, _Hae_," Donghae menatap Eunhyuk bingung,

"-umma mu minta mu untuk segera mencari pendamping hidup, _kan_?"

"Jadi itu alasannya?" Donghae berujar _sarkas_, "-aku bisa mengatakan pada umma, jika aku tak ingin menikah. Bahkan aku tak butuh menikah. Asalkan aku bisa terus bersamamu, _Hyukkie_,"

Eunhyuk hanya menatap datar Donghae yang kini tengah menggenggam erat kedua tangannya – _seakan ingin menghilangkan kegundahannya_. Namun sungguh, bukan hal itu yang Eunhyuk harapkan.

"Kau tak perlu memaksa dirimu seperti itu, _Hae_," alis Donghae bertaut resah,

"-lagipula, umma mu tak sepenuhnya, , , _salah_,"

"Jadi kau ingin kita berpisah, _huh_?" tubuh Eunhyuk tersentak kaget,

"-kau ingin semua yang telah kita lalui, suka duka hal yang kita lewati. Kau ingin semuanya sia – sia, _huh_? JAWAB AKU LEE HYUKJAE.!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, _Hae_," ucap Eunhyuk berusaha meredam gejolak emosinya.

"Lalu apa? Kalau bukan semua ini, lalu apa yang mem-"

"Tak pernahkah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, _Hae?"_ potong Eunhyuk dengan tatapan marah namun dengan mata yang telah berurai tangis,

"-kau hanya memikirkan semua dari sisimu. Tak pernahkah kau berpikir, jika aku juga berada di situasi yang sama denganmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae _ragu_.

"Kau tak pernah memikirkan jika umma ku, , , umma ku juga memintaku untuk segera _menikah_," Donghae tersentak dalam diam,

"-semua yang kau pikirkan hanya tentang dirimu dan tentang kita. Tapi kau tak pernah memikirkan tentang perasaan semua orang di sekitar kita. Kau terlalu egois, Hae. KAU EGOIS.!"

Jerit suara Eunhyuk bagaikan ribuan belati yang menusuk hati Donghae. Lelaki berparas kekanakan itu bahkan hanya mampu diam saat seseorang di hadapannya terduduk perlahan di tepian tempat tidur dengan mata yang berderai tangis. Ia tak pernah melihat Eunhyuk seperti ini. _Begitu rapuh dan, , , menyedihkan_.

Donghae hanya diam. Jutaan pemikiran bertaburan dalam benak lelaki berlengan kekar itu. Eunhyuk benar, ia terlalu egois. Ia hanya memikirkan segala hal tentang dirinya sendiri dan lelaki yang tengah tertunduk dalam tangis itu. Ia tak pernah menyadari perasaan orang – orang di sekitarnya. _Atau bahkan mungkin ia tak mau menyadari hal itu_.

Ia terlalu menyayangi Eunhyuk. Perasaan nyaman dan damai yang selalu di dapatnya dari _namja_ bertubuh kurus itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini – _egois_. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Eunhyuk dari hidupnya. Eunhyuk sudah menjadi sandarannya. Tawa dan tangis mereka lalu bersama. Dan Donghae tidak ingin semua itu berakhir – _sekarang_.

"_Mianhe_,"

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan manik sendu berlapis kristal – _walau begitu tipis_.

"_Mianhe_ karena aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku sendiri. _Mianhe_ karena aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. _Mianhe _karena aku tak bisa mengerti kemauan mu. Aku, , ,_ aku hanya tak ingin kita berpisah, Hyuk_,"

Tubuh kekar itu bergetar pelan. Gejolak emosi yang seolah bertubi – tubi menghantamnya tak lagi mampu untuk Donghae tahan. Pandangannya mulai mengabur seiring dengan cairan bening yang mengalir bak sungai yang membelah pipinya. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri saat ini. Ia benci ketika harus menangis seperti ini. Dan ia sangat benci ketika berderai air mata di depan orang yang ia sayangi – _Eunhyuk_.

Donghae masih terlarut dalam pikirannya ketika sebuah dekapan hangat tiba – tiba di rasakan tubuhnya. _Eunhyuk_, lelaki yang begitu di kasihinya itu kini tengah memeluknya dengan begitu erat. _Seolah tak lagi ada hari esok bagi keduanya._

"_Hyukkie_~"

"Biarkan seperti ini, _Hae_. Kumohon, sebentar saja," ucap Eunhyuk lirih hampir berbisik.

Donghae membawa kedua lengannya ke atas punggung Eunhyuk. Berusaha membagi _gamang_ jiwa yang tengah menyerang keduanya. _Hidup tak pernah seindah impian_. Sepertinya hal itulah yang kini berputar dalam benak namja berusia 29 tahun itu. Ia selalu membayangkan semua hal indah yang _mungkin_ akan ia lalui bersama Eunhyuk di masa depan. _Tapi apa bisa itu terjadi?_

"_Saranghe, Hyuk. Saranghe~"_

Bisikan kata manis itu bagaikan tegukkan _liquid empedu_ tersendiri bagi Eunhyuk. Ia sangat mencintai lelaki yang tengah mendekapnya kini. Namun sekali lagi, _realita_ menampar Eunhyuk dengan begitu kerasnya. Ia tak ingin membuat Donghae dan dirinya _hancur_ karena dentuman penolakan dari dunia. Ia tak ingin membuat segalanya lebih sulit dari saat ini.

Dekapan hangat itu perlahan merenggang seiring dengan menjauhnya tubuh Donghae yang kini mulai menyeret lembut pergelangan Eunhyuk menuju tepian tempat tidur. Kedua lelaki penyandang gelar _entertainer_ itu kini mendudukkan diri di ranjang dengan kedua pasang manik yang saling bertaut teduh.

"Kau tahu _Hyuk,_" Donghae menggenggam lembut jemari Eunhyuk,

"-tak ada saat lebih indih di hidupku di banding saat kau menerima diriku di sisimu. _Lebih dari seorang sahabat_,"

"Kau mau menjalani hal _semu_ yang bahkan dipilih hanya oleh _segelintir_ artis di negara kita – _bersamaku_. Kau tahu seberapa besar rasa bahagia ku saat itu? Aku bahkan tak mampu menggambarkannya, _Hyuk,_" Donghae masuh ber_monolog_ sembari tertunduk menatap jemari Eunhyuk yang tengah dielusnya.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan datar namun sendu. Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu apa yang di pikirkan lelaki berpredikat _ikan teri asia_ itu saat ini. Lelaki _brunette _itu kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dalam _senyap_.

"Tak ada yang mampu membuatku lebih bahagia, selain terus berada di sampingmu, _Lee Hyukjae_," ucap Donghae lembut sembari menatap teduh _namja _di hadapannya.

"Tapi _Hae_, kita _harus_ melanjutkan hidup kita. Kita tak mungkin-"

"Aku tahu, _Hyuk_. Aku tahu," Donghae memotong ucapan Eunhyuk,

"-tapi kumohon, biarkan kita seperti ini hingga _waktu itu tiba_," sembari mengelus lembut pelipis Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Terlalu banyak emosi yang bertabur di pikirannya, hingga ia tak tahu yang mana yang harus ia _biaskan_.

"Aku tahu kita _tak mungkin_ bersama selamanya. Aku sadar, jika suatu saat waktu _pasti_ akan memisahkan kita berdua," Donghae menatap lurus _onyx _kelam di depannya.

"Namun apa salahnya jika kita bertahan – _di sisa waktu ini_. Sedikit mengecap manis kasih berbalut _tabu_ yang kita rasakan selama ini. Hanya itu. _Apa itu berlebihan_?"

Inilah sisi lain dari Donghae yang sangat Eunhyuk kagumi. Sisi lembut nan bijak yang tak pernah di perlihatkan lelaki pemilik _angle smile_ itu di depan orang lain. Tingkah kekanakannya hanyalah kedok palsu yang langsung _tanggal_ saat mereka hanya berdua. Dan perkataan Donghae seakan membuat Eunhyuk semakin merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Eunhyuk bukan tidak suka dengan pernyataan Donghae. Hanya saja, ia merasa tali kasih yang terjalin di antar keduanya sangatlah –_ menyedihkan._

_Kenapa cinta harus mengenal batasan? Kenapa dunia __menabuhkan hal yang sama__? _Ia mencintai Donghae. Sangat mencintainya. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya, Eunhyuk terjembap dengan kenyataan di hadapannya. Ia tak mungkin bersama lelaki berparas _childish_ itu untuk selamanya. Tapi jika ia ingin menikmati sisa waktu yang ada, _apa itu salah?_

"Aku tahu jika kita harus melanjutkan lajur kehidupan kita yang _sesungguhnya_. Tapi kumohon biarkan semuanya mengalir apanya, _Hyuk_," manik Eunhyuk mulai berlapis kristal kembali,

"-_kau dan aku_. Biarkan kita menikmati sisa waktu di atas rajutan kasih berbias kesemuan yang selama ini kita pertahankan. Walau hanya sementara, tapi apa salahnya jika kita sedikit terlarut di dalamnya," saat Donghae mulai menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan hangat milik _namja_ tampan tersebut.

"Walau kita _mungkin_ berpisah nantinya, ku ingin kau tahu satu hal," Donghae menarik nafas dalam – _berusaha menetralkan rasa sakit yang semakin menyeruak di hatinya_,

"_-aku selalu mencintai mu. Akan selalu mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae_,"

Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat manis itu, air mata Eunhyuk pun kembali runtuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Kalimat itu begitu manis di dengar. Namun juga begitu menyayat hati di waktu yang bersamaan. Di lain sisi, Donghae masih menatap lembut lelaki yang tengah menangis di depannya. Jemari panjangnya menyapu hamparan pipi lembut yang kini teraliri air mata.

Perlahan nan lembut, ia menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Memejamkan sejenak _obsidan_nya dan menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam tautan lembut nan hangat. _Tak nafsu. Tak ada birahi_. Hanya _cinta_ dan sejuta gejolak emosi yang menyapu kedua lelaki tersebut. Rasa asin air mata Eunhyuk, seakan menjadi bingkai pahitnya _realita_ yang tengah membelenggu keduanya.

'_Aku juga akan selalu mencintai mu, Hae. Selalu,'_

* * *

_._

_Cinta memang tak pernah mengenal batasan. Hanya saja, __dunia__ yang membuat semu segala hal __yang sama__. _

_Mereka __hanya__ ingin __bahagia__. Walau pada akhirnya harus berpisah. __Demi tuntutan realita_.

.

**. . .**

**. .**

**THE END**

**. .**

**. . .**

_Anneyeong, , ,_

Masih adakah yang ingat dengan Mey.?

Mey harap masih. ^^

Apa kabar _nae precious reader_.? Semoga semua orang dalam keadaan baik2 saja.

Mungkin ini berkesan _aneh_. Karna Mey jarang menyapa semua dengan seformal ini.

Ini karna Mey ingin memberitahukan sebuah kabar menyedihkan atau mungkin menyenangkan untuk _beberapa pihak_.

Fict ini adala _present_ dari Mey, sebelum _my Long HIATUS_.

_I'm so sorry before, , ,_

Tapi bisakah kalian tidak menghakimi Mey terlebih dahulu.?

Bolehkan Mey sedikit bercerita..?

_Mey punya beberapa orang sahabat dekat. Mereka begitu dekat dengan Mey. Suka duka kami selalu tanggung bersama. Mey yakin kalian semua yg ada disini pasti punya beberapa orang yg biasa kalian sebut 'best friend' kan.? Begitu juga dengan Mey. . ._

_Mereka mengenal Mey sejak lama. Dan mereka juga tahu jika Mey adalah seseorang yang menyenangi sesuatu yg berbau BL bahkan mereka juga tahu jika Mey juga punya temen2 yg memang berorientasi 'G'._

_Awalnya Mey kira mereka bisa menerima kekurangan atau bisa di sebut __keanehan__ Mey ini. Tapi ternyata Mey salah. :( _

_Mereka bahkan menentang keras hal ini. Kalau kalian masih ingat dengan status Mey tentang beberapa orang yg ngebash Mey baik lewat review maupun PM yg pernah Mey publish di facebook.? Kalian tahu ternyata itu siapa..?_

_Ya, mereka sahabat2 Mey. Apa Mey marah.? Tentu awalnya Mey marah. Dan kalian tahu apa yg mereka bilang pada Mey._

'_Kami tahu mey kamu suka hal2 yg berbau BL. Tapi kami pikir ini sudah lebih dari biasa (*setelah mereka baca FF2 Mey disini*) kamu itu tahu agama, jadi kami mohon berhentilah. Sejenak saja,'_

_Setidaknya itu kalimat halusnya. Kalau Mey ketik versi aslinya, mungkin kalian bakal mikir Mey orang yg suka ngadu. Tapi apalah daya Mey..? Setidaknya memberitahu sedikit alasan kenapa Mey harus __rehat sejenak bukan hal yg salah kan?_

.

Mey memutuskan untuk HIATUS sejenak** bukan** sepenuhnya karna sahabat2 Mey. Tapi ada beberapa alasan.

Mey masih harus ngatur hidup Mey yg semakin _berantakan_ akhir2 ini. Dan faktor utamanya adalah _Financial _dan _Kesehatan_ Mey yg akhir2 ini juga sedang naik turun. Dan faktor _Kesehatan_ lah yg _paling_ berpengaruh pada Mey saat ini. :(

Mey tahu mungkin ini keputusan yang _egois_. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. _Toh_, Mey juga _manusia biasa_. Mungkin ini keputusan yg _mengecewakan banyak reader Mey_. **Dan Mey sangat minta maap atas keputusan Mey ini**_**.**_

Mey janji bakal kembali secepatnya. Untuk FF Req Kolaborasi ASHA yg masih _Medak(?)_ alias terbengkalai, tenang aja sampai akhir bulan ini pasti bakal Mey usahain untuk di Up-date.

.

Mey harap, kepergian Mey tidak menyakiti dan mengecewakan hati siapapun. _Toh_, Mey tidak pergi selamanya. _Hanya sementara_. Mungkin sampai keadaan memungkinkan Mey buat kembali kesini.

**Sekali lagi Mey minta maap atas keputusan Mey ini**_**. **_

Mey harap, _chingu-deul_ mengerti posisi Mey sekarang. Dan mohon di do'akan segala permasalahan Mey *apalagi kesehatan* cepet selesai.

**Terima kasih buat semua perhatian kalian selama ini terhadap karya2 Mey yg masih jauh dari kata bagus. #deep_Bow**

**.**

_Lastly,_

_Salam_HaeHyuk_Shipper_

_Meyla_Rahma^^_


End file.
